Survivor: Smash Island
by MLDKF
Summary: Funny Survivor parody.
1. Chapter 1: The teams are formed

Master Hand: What would you to win $1 million? Would you stay on a deserted island for 69 days? Well if you wouldn't then count yourself lucky not to be one of these 24 contestants. They will be split into 3 teams and hope to survive on there own. Every 3 days one team will have to vote there own off of the island. Who will win the Million? Find out on Survivor: Smash Island

(Title Sequence)

MH: Welcome back. We are approaching the island. Our contestants actually signed up for this so unfortunately there's no need to suprise them.

Crazy Hand: I'm sorry MH it just got out.

MH: Shut up.

Mario: Hey! Are we going to-a get there or-a not.

MH: Fine. One this boat drops you off, you will all find your way to your beach. Everything you need is in your bags. So here we go.

(The boat reached the island. Everyone headed in 3 different directions.)

MH: There are 3 teams each with thier own color. Relino tribe who wears Red, Yalugu tribe who wears Yellow, and Gohamu tribe who wears Green.

_Relino Beach: Day 1_

Mario: Well-a, at least we're all-a here alive.

**Confessional:**

**Luigi: I may not-a be as famous as-a Mario, but I think I can-a manage.**

**Peach: Mario is a great help and Luigi's not bad either. But I think Sonic's a little self-centered.**

**Link: Things are great here, except that peach is on my team instead of Zelda.**

_Yalugu Beach: Day 1_

Snake: Hey Samus, what say you and me take a walk down by the beach.

Samus: Snake your such a little perv.

Capt. Falcon: Yeah Snake, shut your trap.

Zelda: As if your any different Falcon.

Pikachu: Everbody shut up!

**Samus: I hate Snake and Falcon. They're both pervs. I need to start an alliance to get rid of them. Zelda is Smart and Pikachu is Strong. They'd be perfect alliance members.**

_Gohamu Beach: Day 1_

R.O.B.: _Observation:_ All tasks accounted for.

Mr. Game & Watch: Wow R.O.B. you're really talented.

**Ness: If Game & Watch, R.O.B., and I started an alliance, then we'd be unstoppable.**

MH: All 3 teams have set up thier encampments. Who will win.

Next time on Survivor: Smash Island:_Samus starts her dream alliance to get rid of Snake and Captain : If the 3 of us start an alliance, we'd be able to get rid of Snake and Falcon before the merger.** Pikachu: Samus has a good idea of an alliance.** Sonic's ego gets him in trouble. Fox: You never do anything Sonic. Why should we keep you if we go to tribal council? Sonic: You know what Fox? F*** You. And, will Ness' plan of an alliance work? **Game & Watch: Ness' alliance could help get me to the Final 3.** Find out next week._


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic vs Fox

**Note: I did not know that this site was offended by scripted Fanfictions. The only reason I'm doing fanfictions for Survivor, Big Brother, and Amzing Race in Script format is because it is easier to write them. If you don't like this reason, either send me a review or send a message to my inbox.**

_Relino Tribe: Day 1_

Fox: Hey Sonic, you gonna do some work or what?

Sonic: Fox, I'm fine, don't worry about me.

**Fox: Sonic is a complete jerk. He doesn't help, he's lazy, and I gotta feeling that if we lose, he's going home.**

Link: Hey, Mario can I talk to you?

Mario: Sure link, what's up (Note: From now on no accents will be used.)

Link: We need to talk privately. (They went into the woods.) So anyway, I thought it would be good if you, me, and Peach, all had an aliance.

Mario: What about Luigi? He's my brother.

Link: Mario, I wouldn't always trust Luigi but alright.

(Mario/Link told Luigi/Peach respectively)

**Link: I formed an alliance because without Zelda on my team, I'm dead.**

_Yalugu Beach: Day 1_

Pikachu: Hey look, the sun's going down.

Samus: Wow. It's really beautiful. Hey Pikachu, I need to talk to you and Zelda. Go get Zelda and meet me by the Girl's hut. (Zelda and Pikachu went into Samus and Zelda's hut.) Look, it's obvious that we all hate Snake and Falcon, so what if we formed an alliance? If we formed an allinace, we'd be able to get rid of Snake and Falcon before the merger.

**Pikachu: Samus has a good idea of an alliance. This could be sweet.**

Pikachu: I like it.

Zelda: Me too.

Samus: Then it's agreed. Tommorow we start our alliance.

_Gohamu Beach: Night 1_

Ness: Game & Watch, R.O.B., can I talk to you guys?

Game & Watch: Sure.

Ness: Thanks. So listen, what if I started an alliance with you guys.

**R.O.B.: Declaration: Ness has a good point.**

**Game & Watch: Ness' alliance could help get me to the final 3.**

**Day 2 Challenge**

MH: Fire is the most important tool for survival. Whoever wins this challenge gets fire. Each of you will pick up a large spear and throw it as far as possible. Whoever throws the spear the farthest not only gets Fire, but also is safe from going to Tribal council tommorow. Mario you're up.

(Mario threw the spear.)

CH: 150 yds.

MH: Zelda you're up.

CH: 112 yds.

MH: R.O.B.

CH: 151 yds.

_Current Leader: R.O.B. 151 yds._

_Luigi:_

CH: 160 yds.

_Snake:_

CH: 219 yds.

_Ness:_

CH: 50 yds.

_Current Leader: Snake 219 yds._

(Eventually everyone went uo until Ike.)

_Current Leader: Bowser 516 yds._

_Ike:_

MH: Alright Ike you need to beet 516 yds. to win.

Ike: I'll try.

(Ike threw the spear as far as he could.)

CH: Bowser's Score: 516 yds. Ike's score 519 yds.

MH: Gohamu wins fire and immunity.

_Relino Beach: Night 2_

Sonic: Wow, you guys should be dissapointed in yourselves.

Fox: (laughing)

Sonic: What's so funny?

Fox: Nothing, this coming from the guy with the **Worst score.**

Sonic: I did not have the worst score.

Fox: Please. You threw for 29 yds. Sheesh Sonic. Just because you say you're the best, that doesn't mean you are. You never do anything Sonic. Why should we keep you if we go to Tribal Council?

Sonic: You know what Fox? F*** you.

Yoshi: Guys stop. OK? We all know Fox is to controling and Sonic is an A**hole

**Day 3 Challenge**

MH: Teamwork is an important part of any survival group. Today you will all have to work together. On each pedestal are 2 boats, 4 oars, and rope. Both Teams must row out to where the shrine is, take a torch, and row back. The rope is to connect each team. There are 8 people on each team. One team will row out towards the shrine, one will grab the torch, one will row back, and one will put the torch on the ground. Whoever does all the actions first wins.

_Relino teams:_

_Row out: Mario/Luigi_

_Grab torch: Yoshi/Falco_

_Row in: Peach/Link_

_Place Torch: Fox/Sonic_

_Yalugu teams:_

_Row out: Kirby/Wolf_

_Grab Torch: Pikachu/Zelda_

_Row In: Bowser/Samus_

_Place Torch: Snake/Captain Falcon_

Fox: Master Hand do you like to torture us?

MH: Why yes.

Snake: That's explains why to tied us up.

MH: Alright, ready set go. (Mario and luigi using there teamwork, took a huge lead.) The Mario brothers taking a huge lead. There more then twice as far as Kirby and Wolf. (Mario and Luigi reached Yoshi and Falco before the other team.) Yoshi and Falco adding on to a commanding lead. (Yoshi grabbed the torch and passed it to Falco who already handed it to Peach and Link.) Kirby and Wolf finally reach Pikachu and Samus but Link and Peach are already heading to shore. (Link and Peach had gotten to the shore and Fox was heading to the pedestal but Sonic wouldn't move.) Bowser and Samus are going as fast as they can but Fox and Sonic so sure about there victory that Sonic won't move.

Fox: Sonic why aren't you moving?

Sonic: We have a huge lead.

Fox: Yeah, but we could lose it.

MH: Snake and Falcon are starting to gain on Fox and Sonic.

Sonic: Oh crap, we'd better start moving.

(Fox and Sonic running as fast as they could but they had to get a photo finish.)

MH: We'll wait for the picture to develop.

(Master Hand talked to his brother while the photo developed.)

**_5 minutes later._**

MH: ... and by 0. sec. the Yalugu wins invincibility.

Yalugu tribe members: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah.

MH: Relino, I'll see you at Tribal Council.

_Relino tribe: Day 3_

Sonic: Yoshi.

Yoshi: Hey Sonic. what's up?

Sonic: I need you to vote with me tonight. If we get rid of Fox, we'll be able to win the next challenge.

Yoshi: I guess it would be okay.

Mario: So, who do we-a vote out-a tonight.

Link: I think we should vote out Sonic, he's don nothing the past 3 days.

Luigi: I don't know.

Peach: I like the idea.

Luigi: Well, I guess.

Link: Good.

Falco: Fox, I'm gonna vote with you tonight buddy.

Fox: Thanks man.

**Tribal Council**

MH: Welcome Relino tribe. As you can see, behind you are 8 unlit torches. Why don't you all pick one up and light it. (The team lit the torches.) Here the fire on those torches next to you represent life. If the flame goes out you have been eliminated. The get put out by you being voted out by your teammates. But before we vote let's talk. Sonic. You haven't done any work at all and you cost your team invincibility. Do you feel you're in danger?

Sonic: Well I just hope my good teammates don't vote me off.

Fox: (coughs) Kiss-up

MH: Fox. You seem to be mad at Sonic. Why?

Fox: You just said how Sonic didn't do any work. I hate lazy people.

MH: Mario. Is there anything hapenning in the team.

Mario: What do you mean-a? (He looked to Link who mouthed to him not to tell anyone about the alliance.)

MH: Is there anything like friendships, or alliances?

Mario: Well-a, not that I know of-a.

MH: Well with that being said, it's time for the Ceremony. Mario, we'll start with you.

(Mario walked down to the table and wrote down SONIC)

Mario: Sorry Sonic, but if you had done-a work, I wouldn't-a be voting against you-a.

(Mario placed the paper in the urn and walked back. Fox walked up and wrote down a name and walked back. Yoshi walked up and wrote down FOX)

Yoshi: Fox, you're done.

(Yoshi placed the paper in the urn and walked back. Luigi walked up and wrote down a name)

Luigi: I just wanna see you-a go-a. Sorry.

(Luigi placed the name in the urn and walked back. Sonic walked up wrote down FOX and walked back. Link walked up wrote down a name and walked back. Peach walked up placed a name in the urn and walked back.)

MH: I'll go tally the votes. (MH floated over got the urn and floated back.) If you are eliminated you must come over here with your torch and walk back. Here are the votes:

FOX, SONIC, SONIC, 2 votes Sonic 1 vote Fox, FOX, 2 votes Fox 2 votes Sonic, LINK, 2 votes Sonic 2 votes Fox 1 vote Link, FALCO, 2 votes each for Sonic and Fox 1 vote each for Link and Yoshi, SONIC, 3 votes Sonic 2 votes Fox 1 vote Link 1 vote Falco, The first person voted of of Survivor: Smash Island. SONIC.

MH: Sonic please bring me your torch.

Sonic: See you later guys.

MH: Sonic, the tribe has spoken. (The flame on Sonic's torch was snuffed out.) You have been eliminated.

Relino tribe members: Bye Sonic.

SONIC'S FINAL WORDS:

I probably should have done more work, that would've helped. Hell, If I had listened to Fox I probably wouldn't even be here. My 3 days here shows that I have to do my fair share of the work. One thing I hope is that Fox gets eliminated before the merger. One thing's for sure, I need to learn some responsibility or else I'll never be able to win anything. I'm hoping to come home to my friends at Smash Mansion.

Votes:

Link's vote: SONIC

Mario's vote: SONIC

Peach's vote: SONIC

Luigi's vote: FALCO

Fox's vote: SONIC

Falco's vote: LINK

Sonic's vote: FOX

Yoshi's vote: FOX

Next Time on Survivor: Smash Island: _Luigi's alliance members suspect the way he voted. Link: I swear Luigi, If we find out you voted against me you're dead. **Luigi: Link's mad at me, but I voted against Falco not him.** Mr. Game & Watch pulls a sneaky trick. **Game & Watch: I need another alliance.** And Ike start's to create a hatred. **Bowser: I hate .** That's all coming up next week._


End file.
